The importance of implementing in fixed or mobile containers has a direct correspondence with the health of the people, since often the impurities contained in these liquids (preferably water), could trigger health consequences to those who use them, either by filtering or simply dipping into it; the present technology does not imply ingestion, but direct contact with skin. In the prior art the following technologies:
The prior art presents a device that makes possible to perform the electrolysis of aqueous solutions inside any vessel, tank or container, either open or closed, with the possibility of connecting any type of electrode made from different materials and having different forms and intended for different purposes. For this purpose, the holder is formed by a housing in the form of an inverted pan which is open internally, the top end of said housing being provided with sealed access means for a pair of cables of opposing polarity, which branch off inside the housing so as to terminate in respective electrical junctions to which at least two contacts are connected, the latter being provided with means for the connection of corresponding electrodes. The sealed access means, the cables, the electrical junctions and part of the strips or contacts are kept perfectly insulated inside the housing by filling the latter with an insulating filling material such as polyester or the like.
In addition, the prior art presents a process apparatus comprises at least one elongate hollow semi-permeable member, at least one anode and at least one cathode. The anode and cathode are arranged radially and concentrically with respect to the semi permeable member. Preferably the hollow semi-permeable member is a filter element such as a water filter element and may be formed as an anode or cathode. There may comprise a plurality of hollow semi-permeable members and associated anodes and cathodes and a housing adapted to communicate liquid from the housing inlet 8 through the plurality of hollow semi-permeable members to an outlet. Also disclosed is a process apparatus characterized by an anode in the form of an elongate hollow member comprising a semi-permeable wall and a cathode arranged radially and concentrically with respect to the anode. Advantageously the process apparatus provides a compact arrangement incorporating conventional filtration and an integrated, compact electrolysis function.
Furthermore, the prior art presents a method for reducing the amount of polluting and/or valuable elements through application of electrolysis, in particular of the electro capturing phenomenon. The electrolysis according to the present invention is applied permanently over time in a polluted water body. The predetermined action area preferably has a smaller extension than the water body. The at least one phenomenon is preferably powered electrically through production of electrical energy in loco through at least one renewable energy source. The method is suitable for purifying large expanses of water, like seas, lakes, lagoons and rivers, through plants operating permanently, however this does not rule out other applications.
Another prior art presents a power control device that on the basis of input DC power, supplies electrolytic voltage and electrolytic current to an electrolysis tank in which current is passed between an anode and a cathode in order to electrolyze water and produce electrolyzed water. The power control device is provided with a voltage/current control circuit that: controls in a fixed current control mode so that the electrolytic current does not surpass the current value of a reference current that is set in advance in accordance with the rated current of a single cell that constitutes the electrolysis tank, while supplying the electrolytic current to the electrolysis tank; and controls in a fixed voltage control mode so that the electrolytic voltage does not surpass the voltage value of a reference voltage that is set in advance in accordance with the rated voltage and number of single cells that constitute the electrolysis tank while supplying the electrolytic voltage to the electrolysis tank. The voltage/current control circuit switches between the fixed current control model and the fixed voltage control mode in accordance with the density of a liquid to be electrolyzed within the electrolysis tank.
Finally, the prior art presents a hydrogen generating unit for producing hydrogen water, and more particularly, to a hydrogen generating unit which has a structure that is relatively small in volume and simple so as to be easily applied to a small capacity hydrogen water producing apparatus for home or business use, and particularly, in which when an upper electrode and a lower electrode are fastened, an upper cover and a lower cover, which have been used for the hydrogen generating unit in the related art devised by the applicant of the present invention, are not used, but instead, the upper electrode and the lower electrode may be positioned between a cap at the upper side and a housing at the lower side, and the upper electrode and the lower electrode may be assembled together, when the cap and the housing are coupled to each other, thereby reducing the number of components used for the hydrogen generating unit, simplifying manufacturing processes, and achieving excellent assembly properties.
Nevertheless, and despite being complex technologies, the one presented in this application poses some additional advantages that result in significant technical effects that support its novelty as:                Improves the efficiency of the liquid purification process, preferably water.        Increases processing speed.        Automates a process that is conventionally performed manually.        Optimizes materials used in purification.        Minimizes the risks of infiltration of impurities in the body by immersion in treated waters with high pollutant levels.        Reduces the formation of tartar in containers.        